Smallville working overtime
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: Chloe pregnant, Lois making cappichinos and Lana running the Talon, something going to break any minute now and we are not talking about Lois' dishes she will be washing! LOL I need at least 10 reviews to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Smallville- working overtime and dealing with delivery

Smallville- working overtime and dealing with delivery.

"I cannot believe she just decided not to show today!" Lois Lane grumbled into the phone in the Talon that morning. Lana looked at Lois sympathetically as she smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry Lois; Clark said he would help out." Lana reminded her as her groan became louder.

"Oh, that's just great Smallville, cappuccinos and I do not mix Lana!" Lois winged as she turned on the coffee machine but unfortunately forgot to put on the lid…

"Auugh!" Lois shrieked as the frothy chocolate texture sprayed onto her clothes. Lana couldn't help but laugh as Chloe came down the stairs of the Talon looking interested.

"What's, what's going on?" she asked a little concerned, Lana looked up at Lois who was shaking the drink of her regulation Talon apron.

"Cuz, go back to bed, bed rest!" Lois insisted leading Chloe back up the stairs. Suddenly Clark opened the door smiling in his lopsided way.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, when he caught the sight of Lois' soaked apron he chuckled.

"Nice colour Lois, it suits you!" Clark joked as Lois looked at him with laser beam eyes.

"See that jug over there farmboy?" Lois questioned him as she grabbed the blue jug filled with icy cool water. "That jug will give your beloved red jacket a nice shower if you don't shut your mouth!" Lois snapped feeling delightfully happy in drenching his jacket. Clark looked at her covering his jacket and smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry Lois, what was it you wanted?" Clark asked using a gentler tone. Lois sighed pretending to surrender in her own way.

"Uh, listen not that I would usually ask but we are flat out here at the Talon, so would you mind lending a hand." Lois asked but the tone of voice she used made it sound as if it was more a struggle to ask then a normal favour.

"Sure Lois," Clark replied grabbing a tea-towel from the top counter, Chloe came back down the stairs looking more curious than before. Clark looked at her anxiously.

"Chlo, you should be resting, it's not good for you to be moving too much," Clark warned studying her closely. Chloe yawned tiredly, she was dressed in her purple track pants and an oversized t-shirt. Clark smiled she looked adorable.

"That's exactly what I said Clark, good to know we agree on something… Anyway, Chloe go back to bed I don't want you to drop that cat on the Talon stairs!" Lois exclaimed, Chloe looked at Lois her hazel eyes going wide, she hadn't thought about that happening she had been so focused on getting the cot and the baby room she hadn't even thought of the delivery!

"Easy Chlo, don't worry, why don't you just take a seat, we open in five minutes Lois, can you clean out the coffee machine please?" Clark requested as Lois grumbled not pleased she had to another encounter with the dreaded coffee machine.

"Hi, can I take your order?" Lana asked latter that day, the Talon was in full swing, Chloe watched as Clark took orders behind the Talon counter, Lois managed to only just juggle three teacups filled with coffee and tea, while Lana walked around serving the table customers. Chloe looked in delight at the many delectable cakes and cookies on sale.

"Mmm, Clark would you gladly get me a choc chip cookie?" Chloe asked in a small voice, she was feeling really tired. Clark glanced at her smiling as he gave the cookie.

"Do you want to go and lie down?" he suggested getting out from behind the counter to assist her getting up. Chloe looked at him not fussed.

"Uh, no I'll be fine, is there something I could help out with?" Chloe asked softly as she tried to get out of her seat, Clark held her slowly so she would stay put.

"No, that's okay Chloe, you rest, can I get you anything?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No," she answered. It was 12:00 when Lois came up to the counter cursing under her breath.

"What a bastard! All I did was ask for his order and he said I wasn't being polite! Stupid good for nothing-"

"Lois, how did you ask?" Clark inquired as she shrugged a sip of an iced coffee in a tall glass she ordered earlier.

"Like any normal person, can I take your order? And THEN, he turned around and said that I wasn't being very polite or professional! Oh, the nerve of that man!" Lois complained as Clark smiled trying to be reassuring.

"How about if we swap, I'll take the customers and you make the drinks," Clark offered as he exited the counter and made his way to the business man in a black suit.

"How are you doing Chloe?" Lois asked looking in disgust at the avalanching piles of dishes in front of her. Chloe rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"Not bad, well apart from the constant throwing up," Chloe commented as Lois smiled.

"Oh, you poor thing, you get to sit there and not take ANY abuse from customers!" Lois teased a little annoyed. Chloe looked at her cousin challengingly.

"Uh excuse me, if I remember correctly, I was the one carrying the baby, besides I don't think you would want to think about everything I have to," Chloe reminded Lois as she smiled rubbing her stomach lovingly.

"No, but look cuz, I'm just flat out and Smallville over there gets on fine with the customers and I get yelled at I mean what the hell is up with that?" Lois demanded finishing the last of her iced coffee.

"Mmm, I do not know, but it doesn't matter because I will go up there myself and help, I mean I know Clark means well, but I can cope fine on my own," Chloe declared, she pulled herself out of the talon chair and proceeded to the counter.

"Where's my coffee lady!" a man snapped, he was tall and had very dark impatient eyes.

"Uh, it's on its way sir, and my name is Chloe," she said, feeling on top, Chloe strolled towards the counter only to feel something really weird in her stomach. Ignoring it, she grabbed the man's coffee and began to carry it over. Suddenly, a strong punching motion was felt in her abdomen and she dropped the teacup sending it to pieces. Lana walked by not fussed realizing that Chloe was only trying to help.

"oh, don't worry Chloe, we'll get another one," she said smiling as she grabbed a blue dust pan and brush to scoop up the shattered glass on the Talon's blue carpeting.

"You wouldn't believe how many dishes I have dropped in that spot," Lana began scooping up the pieces. In seconds Chloe could feel another pulsing sensation; she let out a muffled cry of pain and fell onto the floor. Lana grabbed her hand and helped her up; the room began to spin as Chloe tried to keep her focus.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked her friend worriedly, Chloe tried to mutter she was fine.

"Uh, yeah I guess that cookie wasn't such a great idea!" Chloe said in a high pitched anxious voice, Lana studied her expression closely.

"Chloe, do you want me to get Lois?" she asked as Chloe shook her head unsure.

"Do you need Clark?" Lana asked apprehensively as Chloe felt her stomach compress tightly she looked up scared.

"Uh, I'm just going to go to the bathroom!" Chloe said worriedly, within seconds she had dashed off up the stairs feeling pains in her abdomen.

"Is Chloe okay?" Clark asked apprehensively as Lana glanced at Clark unsure what to say.

"She, she just ran off, she didn't look to well Clark?" Lana said worriedly as Clark sighed.

"Well do you know where she went?" Clark asked urgently looking around alert.

"Probably to the bathroom Clark but don't-"

WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH, the wind blew back Lana's hair as Clark disappeared up the Talon stairs. Clark reached the top and began to try and search for Chloe quickly.

"Chloe?" he called, downstairs Lana sighed as Lois came up to her smiling cunningly.

"Well, I finally finished those dishes, where did Smallville go?" she asked looking around the Talon, Lana looked at her shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure Lois, but I know that you're busy behind the counter but could you take a few customers please?" Lana asked as she went to go on her break; she pulled her regulation green Talon apron over her head and had a sip of some sugared tea.

Chloe started to feel nauseous as she let her blonde hair tumbled around her shaking shoulders; she lent down into the basin and felt her stomach turn. Suddenly she heard someone's footsteps, she knew immediately it would be Clark clad in his usual brown farm boots.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Clark asked knocking on the door to the Talon bathroom.

"I'm- I'm fine!" Chloe yelled through the rushing tap water as she splashed her face trying to not feel so flushed and stressed out.

"Chloe, if there is something wrong you can tell me," Clark soothed trying to be helpful, Chloe sighed shakily.

"No, Clark, its okay, I- oooh-oooh!" Chloe said as she ended up being horribly sick into the basin as she struggled to catch breath, she felt the door burst open. She felt two large warm hands clasp her hair back and whisper into her ear everything was going to be okay.

"Clark…I'm…fine!" Chloe yelped over her sickening moment as she continued retching.

"It's okay Chlo, its okay," Clark gently told her as he held her close and stroked her head. When Chloe finally stopped clinging to the basin; she stood up, her head spinning.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Clark asked softly as she looked at him teary and wide eyed.

"Yes, I'm fine Cla-" Chloe paused as she felt herself tense and then her water broke on the bathroom tiles in a wild rough gushing motion.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe cried as she began to breathe heavily, Clark looked up at her simultaneously his blue eyes firmly locked on Chloe's hazel eyes.

"Chloe, its okay, just breathe," Clark instructed as Chloe breathed in shakily and then exhaled loudly, feeling terribly sick she surrendered to Clark carrying her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Lois ran up to them her blonde straight hair flicking about in her school-girl ponytail.

"Okay Clark what the hell is going on, one minute you're here and the next your "cradling" my cousin?" Chloe questioned as Clark sighed, carefully he placed Chloe back on her feet and Chloe death gripped Clark's hand tightly.

"Chloe's water just broke, when need to get her to a hospital," Clark began as Chloe looked at Clark worriedly but she was beginning to feel the burning pain come alive.

"Clark!" she cried out feeling like she was about to collapse, quickly he slid his arms around her trying to steady her balance. Lana looked at Chloe feeling apologetic.

"Lois, could you take Chloe and just sit her down near the stairs?" Clark asked as Lana whispered into his ear, trying to keep a low profile in front of the customers was wise!

"Clark, is she doing okay?" Lana asked tucking her brown hair behind her ears, he looked at Lana seriously his eyes watching Chloe's death grip on Lois' hand.

"Uh yeah, but she has started to have contractions so I don't know if-"

"Whoa, WHOA, Clark, Clark!" Lois yelled as Chloe began to collapse, she was in great pain now, Clark quickly grabbed Chloe's waist and steadied her on her bare feet.

"It's okay Chloe, I've got you, I've got you." Clark reassured carrying Chloe in his muscular arms down to the Talon counter. Lana ducked underneath the counter beside Clark and huddled inwards to discuss what they should do now.

"Clark, what are we going to do, I mean I can get everyone at the Talon to close now, however, I don't know what else I can do…" Lana explained worriedly, she looked up at Clark her brown eyes filled with apprehension and concern.

"Lana," Clark began as he looked at Lana his dark green eyes shifting from left to right nervously. "Look," he began to say he looked deeply into her anxious eyes.

"I will deal with Chloe, can you round up the customers, just come up with some sort of an excuse…If you can't, call me," Clark elaborated as he dashed upstairs to the Talon apartment where Lois was with Chloe. As Clark tried to turn the silver door handle he heard a high pitched scream and a lot of moaning from behind the cream coloured closed door. Carefully, he turned the handle carefully and walked inside the small room. Clark spotted Chloe sitting on the edge of her single bed breathing heavily, Lois was nervously pacing the room anxiously, and she smiled nervously.

"Smallville, when were you planning to get off your butt and help my cousin?" Lois snapped angrily as she shot apologetic glances at her cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Please R & R this is almost finished but I did an extra long chapter for you all, please comment! I hope you like this chapter. xx

Chapter Two

"Smallville, when were you planning to get off your butt and help my cousin?" Lois snapped angrily as she shot apologetic glances at her cousin.

Clark looked at Lois and then at Chloe was a mess at this point- honestly; she looked perfect to him as always. Lois rolled her eyes as Clark stared into space.

"You know what? Forget it- you've done enough."

Immediately Clark snapped back to reality and narrowed his eyes warningly at Lois.

"Lois, this is _my _baby. I have _never _left her and I _never _will." Clark paused for impact as Lois' face softened at his words. "Now, please, Chloe and I need to be alone."

"Okay, sure." Lois responded dumbfounded. "Chloe…if you need _anything, _just call me." Lois said trying to find her words. Clark nodded for his panting girlfriend.

"Thanks Lois."

Once the door was closed and Lois was out of earshot, Clark turned to Chloe who enveloped him a huge hug. "Clark- don't…leave me…again…" She begged. Clark kissed Chloe's temple tenderly.

"I don't plan on it." Clark said smiling into her hair as he cuddled her close.

"Thank you CLARK!" Chloe suddenly screamed as she squeezed Clark's hand tight and began whimpering.

"What? What can I do?" Still no response from Chloe who just continued panting. "Chloe," Clark pleaded grabbing both her shoulders and looking into her tear filled irises. "Tell me. What can I do? Chloe!"

"!" Chloe flung her head backwards and screamed as Clark's face paled considerably. He could not stand watching Chloe go through this torture. Clark tried to turn Chloe's chin with his index finger so he could get her to look into his eyes. "Chloe?"

"Okay, Chlo. Let's get those knees up." Lois said as she entered the room with towels and Lana at her side.

Chloe began sweating profusely. "Where's…where's…everyone?" Chloe gasped. Lana half smiled her mind worried but she did not want to show it to her best friend or the expectant father.

"Uh, I managed to clear the Talon out." Lana began as Clark nodded thankfully. "I had to call Lex- but given the circumstances he understood why we had to close."

"Thanks." Clark answered quickly and Chloe continued to moan. He turned to her and then turned to Lois.

"Uh, I called an ambulance…" Lois began as Clark eyes grilled her. He did not like the tone of her voice or where this was going. "…and judging by what I told them if Chloe is as far as she seems…" Lois paused eyeing Clark knowingly. "…we will have to start delivering the baby before it or Chloe goes into distress."

Clark's eyes went wide as Lois swallowed. Lana looked at Chloe who was as white as sheet, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Guys…I…I…can't…do this…" Chloe muttered her words tumbling over one another. "…just make the…pain…stop…" Chloe said incoherently. Clark looked on and shot Lois a hasty glance. Chloe began to squirm in Clark's iron grasp which was normally…impossible… Clark realized the strength from his child was tossing Chloe up and over the edge. He quickly turned impatient and his movement were almost in superspeed.

"Lois," Clark said warningly as his braced his hand on her back leading her out the door. "I need you to grab some more towels."

"But, I already have-"

"Go! There is no more time!" Clark yelled as he practically pushed Lois out the door. Lana looked at Clark with her hopeful brown eyes.

"Do you want me to go help her?" Lana offered knowing deep down Clark needed to be alone right now. Clark nodded stiffly with words that matched. "Please."

Lana left the Talon apartment bedroom quickly as Clark raced to the door and locked it. He turned to Chloe panic and anger in his normally kind blue eyes.

"Chloe! Listen to me!" Clark was shaking his girlfriend vigorously. "The baby is hurting you isn't it?"

"Clark…really…I'm fine…"

"ISN'T IT?" Clark screamed unable to compose himself. "This is too much stress on your body, I should have known…Chloe…please don't leave me…stay with me…"

Chloe looked at him with wide eyes despite the fact she felt herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Clark. I am not going…anywhere." Chloe breathed harshly. Clark tried to lower his voice.

"But the baby is hurting you isn't it?" Clark repeated feeling horrible inside. Chloe nodded even though she did not want to, she had to be honest. "But…Clark, childbirth is supposed to hurt; just I'm not sure what- UHHH!"

Immediately Clark was bracing her shoulders as Chloe screamed violently.

"CLARK! GET IT OUT!" Chloe screamed in agony suddenly losing all resolve to stay calm. "PLEASE!"

"Chloe, calm down, you're going to be just fine!" Clark shouted over Chloe's screams.

"No! No I'm not! GODDDDDDDDD!" Chloe cried heaving in panic as Clark desperately tried to rock her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

"Lois!" Clark practically screamed. In a flash, Lois was entering the room with more towels with Lana and now Lex behind her.

"L-L-Lex?" Chloe breathed harshly. Lex gave a curt nod towards Chloe and his eyes filled with sympathy for his friend Clark who now looking like a mess also. His dark hair dishevelled and the look in his eyes was far from the earnest and kind look he normally displayed on a day-to-day basis.

"_Clark, _is there anything I can do?" Lex asked as Clark continued rocking Chloe back and forth.

"Call the ambulance again." Clark responded hastily. Lex got the message and tore out the bedroom quickly. Chloe continued squirming in Clark's arms desperate to get free even though she wasn't sure where she would go in this state. She just wanted space- that's all.

"Clark!" Chloe groaned her voice strained. "Let me go, please!"

"Honey, I know you're in pain, but you've got to stay on the bed with Smallville." Lois reasoned. Chloe would not have it; she threw her head back and screamed.

"No! Clark! Let me go! Please! I need to…be alone!"

Clark and Lois shook their heads simultaneously. "No way." Lois said resolutely. Chloe turned to Clark.

"Please…just leave me alone for five minutes…I need…some…air."

"Forget it Chloe. I am not going _anywhere, _alright? We are going to get through this together. I am not letting you out of my sight." Clark answered as Chloe sighed harshly.

"There's got to be something I can do to stop the pain! Surely you have some paracetamol or an aspirin!"

"I don't think that will help Chlo," Lois said softly being careful not to anger her cousin. "…but I will check my purse…" Lois left the room quickly to go sifting through her purse. While Lois was gone, Chloe grabbed Clark by his red jacket's collar with more strength that she never though she had in her. With one swift tug she was looking directly into Clark's blue green eyes.

"Listen to me Clark," Chloe warned staring daggers. "Get me up off this bed, and run me to the hospital. We can't do _this _here."

Clark nearly fell off the bed at her suggestion. Clark looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Chloe, are you crazy?" Clark shot back horrified. "I can't move you! Not like this!"

"Do. It." Chloe demanded through gritted teeth. "I need drugs…I need something…I…OH GOD!"

Immediately Clark braced Chloe's shoulders for the hundredth time in this room and looked at her seriously.

"Chloe," He said scanning her eyes left and right. "There must be _something _I can do." He pleaded with his girlfriend. Chloe looked around as Clark held her shoulders tight and then gave a tight-lipped smile.

"Get me in the tub."

"What?" Clark objected unsure what she was saying even though Chloe was clearly speaking English. Chloe growled at him.

"Get. Me. In. The. Bath. Tub."

"Oh." Clark said straightening up and releasing her shoulders. "Um…okay…" He was not sure what to make of her demands but he obeyed and carefully lifted her into his arms. Carrying her carefully to the bathroom only a few steps away (in his case). Clark lowered her to the ground and assisted at removing her wet long sleeved sleep-shirt and her purple track-pants.

"Thanks, Clark." Chloe said softly, the tiredness evident in her voice. Clark gave her a warm smile.

"Don't mention it." Clark turned the water on and began filling the bath up but then Chloe began to sway on her feet. Immediately Clark turned around and caught her.

"Chlo? Are you okay?"

"Fine." She answered sleepily. "Just a little dizzy."

"Is the water ready yet…?" Chloe mumbled incoherently. Clark heard her and nodded.

"Just about. Here, take my hand." Chloe placed her small shaking hand in Clark's large firm one and he led her into the bath. Chloe sat down and sighed wearily.

"You don't have to stay…you know…" Chloe offered as Clark crouched down and stroked the sweaty curls of her long fringe back off her forehead.

"But, I want to." Clark responded softly as he kissed Chloe's sweaty forehead. Chloe tried to settle into the warm water but was finding it difficult. "You're seeing…_everything…_this is…" Chloe inhaled a sharp breath. "…so embarrassing…"

"Chloe, you're the mother of my _child. _I don't want to be anywhere else." He meant every word and for that one blissful moment-, everything was right with the world. Chloe gave Clark a huge toothy smile that he returned.

"I…know…" Chloe wheezed harshly. "But…it's just…I…guess I never thought…we would…be…you…know…doing _this…"_

"I know," Clark replied chuckling. "But we're here now." Clark grabbed a damp flannel and began wiping her forehead with it. "And I'm not going anywhere. I _promise." _

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat before she found her boyfriend's eyes. How could life be any better than this? Her own miniature Clark Kent or Chloe Sullivan would be here very soon and the blue green eyes who she had longed for all these years were finally focussed on her. And only her.

Suddenly Chloe felt her stomach drop alarmingly in the water and a sensation she had been trying to supress the last half an hour reared its ugly head. At first, she did not know what to do and the next she was screaming in agony, sweat pouring down her back.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Clark!" Chloe screamed not knowing what to do. Clark did not know what to do either- but he was by her side in an instant rubbing her bare back in circles.

"It's okay, Chloe," He hushed her gently. "Just breathe. In and out, you're doing great, you're doing great."

"Did I hear a scream?" Lois said appearing behind them with what looked like a first aid kit. She stood looking on in the tiny bathroom as Chloe continued screaming. Clark looked at Lois confused.

"I thought I locked that door?" Clark mumbled as he heard Lois scoff.

"Heh, yeah. Of course you did." Lois thrust the somewhat heavy kit onto the bathroom tiles and smiled. "But if you think I don't have more than one key for Chloe's room, I'm afraid you're mistaken." Lois opened the kit and began sifting through it. "Besides, if you think I'm going to leave my cousin alone while she's in labour- you've gotta be kidding me!"

Clark immediately felt hurt. "Lois, she's not alone. She's been here with me the entire time."

"I know…but…look this is a sisterly thing you know? I know Chloe and I are only cousins but she means the world to me and no one is going to stop me sharing this with her."

Clark eyes narrowed. "Specifically me- the father of her baby." His tone was rough and deep. He did not like Lois swanning in and demanding what he does when his girlfriend was the one having the baby. "You know I kind of have to be here."

"Look, call me old fashioned, but I wouldn't care if you were outside having a cigar in the 'waiting room'." Lois pointed to the hallway.

Clark scoffed. "You're kidding? I am not leaving Chloe for one second!" His patience was wearing thin.

"Well duh, I don't want you to; you need to help her through this."

Clark sighed at Lois' comment and turned to Chloe. Lois looked at Clark annoyed.

"Not that you haven't helped her enough already…" Lois muttered under her breath when she thought Clark was not listening.

"Lois!"

"What, Clark? It _is_ your fault that she is in this predicament in the first place."

Clark could not believe what he was hearing. "Haven't you heard 'it takes _two _to tango'?"

"Pffft, all I know is she is sweating bullets to deliver your child and you just sitting there saying to her she is going to be okay."

"Lois enough!" Clark shouted all out of patience. Once Lois stopped making comments his voice softened instantly feeling terrible- Lois was only worried about Chloe. She had lost her mother and now Chloe was delivering a baby and looking more of a mess that she has ever been. "I know you're worried about Chloe." Clark said grabbing Lois' hands. "But you and I are almost family- I love Chloe and if I could, I would trade places right now with her."

"Wow, God Clark, how do you do that?"

"What?" Clark said his eyes simmering in the afternoon light streaking through the window from the other room.

"Be such a good guy. I…I don't know what it is about you Smallville, but you definitely have something most guys don't."

"And what would that be, Lois?" Clark said with a huge grin but still clueless on the inside.

"Brains. Seriously, Ollie acts tough but if we have our own child…I don't think he could stand this…display…"

Clark released Lois' hands and then patted her shoulder. "Lois, Oliver has a lot to offer…he just sometimes hides who he is from the people he loves most." Clark gave Lois a small smile. "But, he is honestly a good guy."

"Tell me about it," Lois paused wiping at her eyes to stop tears from falling at all the emotion going on. "If I mention the b word…"

"Babies…?" Clark answered simply.

"Yeah, that." Lois rung her hands together and sighed deeply. "He just avoids the subject like the plague."

Clark sighed again as Chloe smiled at him softly despite the agony that was beginning to build.

"Well…Lois…having a baby is a big deal."

"Well duh Captain Obvious, but you know I want to one day…not now…but I would like to know he shares the same future plans as I do..."

"What I mean is…he just needs time to think about it. I mean I wasn't sure I was ready but I love Chloe…how could I possibly say no to a small version of her in my arms- or even myself. It was an accident but neither of us would take it back or trade if for anything "

"Damnit Smallville, how do you do it?" Lois was wiping her eyes again this time catching tears with the back of her hand.

"Do what?"

"Never mind. We need to get Chloe comfortable. Your good old buddy called the ambulance again, but they are delayed for some reason. If push comes to shove, we will need to deliver this baby here."

"But…we can't…" Clark was stumped. "Can we?"

"Yes. And by 'push' I mean literally. How far apart are her contractions?"

"I'm not sure but-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chloe screamed suddenly finally everything becoming too much. "Clark! Do…something. PLEASE!"

"I'd say they are _extremely _close together." Clark muttered feeling all his emotions began to swim in his stomach in an awful churning sensation. Lois rolled up her sleeves and sighed deeply.

"Okay, Clark, hold her hand and brace her back." Clark did as Lois instructed even though his mind was barely there at the moment. All he could think of was 'what if Chloe couldn't do this?' Clark tried to swallow his worries but he couldn't think straight. The very sweaty, panicked girlfriend looked up at him and his heart was in his throat. Clark watched as Lois got into the tub with her naked cousin and kneeled at her feet.

"Lois! What are you doing?" Clark exclaimed as Lois looked between Chloe's legs.

"The head is crowning, Chloe needs to push."

"Lois, are you crazy, we need to wait for the paramedics…we…we…need to…" Clark was babbling and running out of things to say. He ran a hand through his dishevelled dark mop of hair desperately. Lois looked up at him with a death-like stare.

"Smallville, calm down, we have a special delivery here. This is no time for freaking out, do you understand me?" Clark swallowed feeling some of his dread dissipate. He nodded feeling more confident but his voice still sounded hoarse.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." Lois responded as she patted Chloe's knees. "Okay, Chlo, the head is right there. I want you press your chin down onto your neck and push okay?"

"Okay…" Chloe said woozily. Clark was at Chloe's side and raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly his blue eyes alert and somewhat horrified. Lois braced herself and share the same glance, breathing deeply she tried block out all her negative worries and doubts.

"Okay Chloe, this is it- push!"

Clark immediately held Chloe tighter and started encouraging. "Come on Chloe." Clark spurred his girlfriend on. "You can do this! Push!"

Chloe did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could. With a long wail and a cry she stopped a few seconds later to rest. Clark kissed her temple eyeing Lois with a curious glance- he wanted to see what going on.

"Come on sweetie," Lois encouraged in a motherly voice. "Try a bit harder. You can do this okay, you _can."_

Clark looked at Lois feeling scared for her, this was obviously a lot for her to deal with and he could see that written all over her face- he just hoped Chloe did not pick up on the fear- it was the last thing she needed to think about right now. Chloe blinked almost as if she was adjusting to the light in the room and then squeezed her eyes shut as a contraction began to build alarmingly making her feel more than uncomfortable.

"Okay, Chloe, let's get the head, okay?" Lois suggested trying to keep her voice even.

Chloe nodded weakly as Clark also nodded. Now both Lois and Clark knew things were serious. While Chloe was so close, this was becoming more difficult. Not that Lois knew it- but Clark had no idea what a Kryptonian baby could bring let alone do during a delivery.

"Alright, here we go…" Lois said as she spread Chloe's legs further. "Okay…push!"

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as Clark held her close. He closed his eyes too and spoke to her as encouragingly as he could all the while keeping his own emotions in check. Clark's eyes snapped open when he felt one of Chloe's tears on his cheek. When Clark looked at Chloe she was whimpering and sobbing.

"I…I can't do this…" Chloe cried at him. "I…can't… " She repeated looking into Clark's blue eyes and sobbing harder. "…I…can't…" she mumbled through tears as she shook her head. "Please…I can't push anymore…Clark…" More tears streamed and her nose dripped with her already fallen tears.

"Chloe." Clark said firmly grabbing her by her shoulders so he can turn her upper body towards him. "Yes, you _can." _He reinforced. "C'mon Chloe," He said very softly, "I believe in you. You can do this."

"Clark…" Chloe said softly as she continued to cry. Clark looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Come on, let's go more time…" He spoke encouragingly trying to spur her on that bit one. "One more…" Clark repeated as Chloe sniffled. "…c'mon!"

Chloe let Clark brush her golden curl out of her face and then he grasped her tightly. Lois looked at Clark and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Okay, you ready Chloe…?" Clark said as he held her tightly. "Go!"

Chloe squeezed her tight and pushed as hard as she could, she screamed so loud she thought the Talon windows might breaks from her screams. Throughout her pushing, her grip got tighter and tighter on Clark's hand, her other one was in her cousins. Clark did not let go he just kept whispering to her softly.

"Push Chloe…" Clark spoke softly as Chloe grunted in exertion. "Come on, come on!"

"You're doing great cuz!" Lois yelled from her spot over her cousins' screams.

"C'mon Chloe! Push! You're almost there!" Chloe's grip became even tighter and she swore she heard Lois wince. "C'mon, Chloe! PUSH!"

"!"

"What the _hell _is going on?" Lex Luthor entered in behind them and if Chloe thought she would die from being naked in front of Lois and Clark (despite the fact they both had seen that…) she was going die from Lex seeing…well everything…"

Chloe grumbled pushing her back against Clark and baring down at the same time. "What….does…it…look…AH…like!" Chloe screamed her face as red as a tomato. Lex's face paled to deathly white and then he was down like a sack of bricks on Chloe's bathroom floor.

"Oh…my…God…" Lois said lost for words. "We have to move him out of here."

Clark nodded and before Lois could breathe another breath, Clark had zipped in, carried Lex out of the bedroom altogether and set him down a Talon lounge downstairs.

"How did you…?"

"Never mind." Clark dismissed immediately his tone somewhat abrupt. He couldn't care less that Chloe saw him there one second and gone the next- Chloe was almost passing out and their baby was almost here.

"Uh…" Lois trailed off. She looked between Chloe's legs and then her brown eyes met Clark's. "Smallville?" Lois said with a trace of giddiness. "She's almost there."

"Chloe? You hear that. Push hard, only a little bit more." Clark said gently as he hugged Chloe tight.

"You're amazing, you know that…right?" Clark said kissing Chloe's red sweaty ear. Chloe gave him an exhausted smile.

"Yeah…" she said breathlessly. " Don't you forget it, Clark…" Chloe breathed deeply and then her eyes squeezed shut in pain, her face consorting in agony. "I…love…you…AH!"

"I love you too." Clark said as he found her lips for a blissful moment and they shared a very short sweet kiss. It wasn't long before she broke away and screamed out again.

"Okay, here we go Chlo!" Lois shouted. "We're almost there! Push Chloe!"

"Come on Chloe push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Here comes the head…" Lois said as she began to support the tiny bloody head that was sliding half into the water and half into her hands. Clark looked down when he had a split second and smiled. He raised Chloe up gently so she could see the baby's head.

"You're doing so well!" Lois supported her cousin as the head slid into her hands . Clark grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh…my…God…Chloe…" Clark spoke softly in amazement and astonishment he had never experienced let alone felt before.

"CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

"Shoulders!" Lois announced as Clark's grin grew even wider if that was possible. Chloe began to feel an end to the pain. She was still exhausted as anything but somehow she felt some more strength she had never felt before. She looked down to see a slimy, bloody baby's head and shoulder's in her cousins hands and tears came to her eyes.

Chloe strained again for all she was worth and screamed out again repeatedly. Every curse word she had held in seemed to come flying out and before she could think, Clark and Lois were shouting at her excitedly.

"Here comes the rest of the body…oh Chloe!" Lois yelled again her own eyes beginning to tear. Clark was practically glowing as he watched his baby come further into Lois' hands.

"Chloe!" He laughed his white teeth shimmering in the afternoon sunshine streaking through. His blue eyes sparkled sapphire and the soft rumble of laughter was as warm and comforting as a hot chocolate.

"Feet! Feet!" Lois screamed, Clark's eyes grew larger and larger and then all of the sudden there was a piercing scream from Chloe and then the baby. Chloe slumped back onto Clark exhausted, she felt as if she was going to pass out under the water any second…

"It's okay, _baby," _Chloe's heart skipped a beat, he had never called her that before… "I've got you…" Clark reassured as he stroked her sweaty hair off her face, his eyes glimmering still and his teeth bright white. He looked absolutely perfect right now and so did Chloe. Clark couldn't help but marvel at his girlfriend. Her blonde hair was just touching her breasts in curls and waves, her whole skin was simmering and sweaty, and her eyes were almost aquamarine. She was glowing and her smile was just as bright as his.

Something that had started as relationship once he returned from the Phantom Zone had blossomed into more than a causal romance and then sparked new life- both of them were completely fulfilled from something was unexpected.

Lois held up the baby for Clark and Chloe to see and sniffled. "It's a girl…," she said chuckling.

Clark and Chloe's face lit up when Lois handed the baby who was swaddled up in a towel to the smitten parents. Lois managed to grab some scissors from the first aid kit and let Clark cut the cord, which he did with his great laser beam smile. He bent down and kissed Chloe tenderly for more than few seconds this time and only pulled away when he heard footsteps. Lana poked her head around the door and gave an unsure smile.

"Is…it okay to come in?" She asked her nose crinkling as she smiled. Chloe had a towel covering her underwater- even though it would be sopping wet and no use for drying- she couldn't move, but she didn't want to be naked right now. Lois worked on expelling the placenta as Lana smiled excitedly. Chloe nodded, tears in her eyes.

"It's a girl!" Lana sang happily. She had no idea what the sex was, and being Chloe's first baby, a girl just seemed perfect. Chloe and Clark handed the baby to Lana for a second watching on carefully.

"Congratulation you too!" Lana laughed as she brushed her nose against the babies in an eskimo like kiss. Suddenly Lana furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is Lex passed out on the Talon lounge?"

Chloe chuckled, she had forgotten _all _about that, and in Clark and Lois' panic and excitement they had too.

"Someone better go wake him and tell him the good news!" Lana suggested.

"No need, Lana." Lex replied appearing in the doorway looking more than a bit dishevelled. "I kind of saw what happened." There was a mock tone that Chloe and Clark didn't like. The things Clark didn't want Lex to see, well his girlfriend delivering their child naked was top of the list…

"I'm kidding, guys." Lex said with a smile. "Congratulations, Clark, Chloe."

"Thanks Lex, I'm sorry you had to see that…" Chloe began in a hoarse voice, "But I'm glad you're here, it means a lot."

With a quick nod, Lex broke into another one of his snide smiles. "Someone else is here to see you too."

Paramedics appeared behind Lex and started to come to conclusions before they had even examined Chloe. A dark haired man came up first with name tag Darren. He had wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes similar to Clark's.

"Darren," Lana exclaimed coming up to her fiancée and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't think you were on today."

"Well, once I heard to come to the Talon, I knew you were there so I assumed it was Chloe." He gave a shy boyish smile. "Looks like I was a bit too late…sorry babe."

Lana smiled back at him and gestured to Lois and Clark. "Don't worry it, Lois and Clark delivered the baby."

"Wow, I impressed Clark." Darren said with a grin. "You should really be on the emergency squad."

"Uh…I don't know about that…" Clark said modestly as Lois strode forward and scoffed.

"Ha, Smallville didn't do a thing, I'm the one who got my hands dirty. Besides he's too much of a boyscout to be a midwife."

Darren looked at Lois and then Clark and chuckled. "By the way, did I hear Lex Luthor fainted during delivery?"

Lex could have sworn his face turned fifty shades of red and he was more glad than anything his own girlfriend Olivia wasn't here to see this. He just hoped Clark and Lois kept their mouth shut. He doubted Chloe would remember tomorrow after all of today events.


End file.
